Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications employing wireless technologies, there is a growing need of a system and a method for testing such applications with special respect to a far-field region in a most efficient manner in order to allow for a highly performant and low-cost test equipment for testing the correct functionality of said applications.
IEEE Std 1720-2012 relates to recommended practice for near-field antenna measurements. Disadvantageously, the subject-matter of said document does not allow for calculating a minimum far-field distance, which makes the process of testing inefficient and expensive due to the increased space requirement because the minimum far-field distance cannot doubtless be chosen.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and a method for testing a device under test with respect to a far-field region, wherein especially a minimum far-field distance is calculated.